


Soulmates

by Huffleclawrox



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil are soulmates, Even I don’t know, Fluff, M/M, Not a soulmate AU, Soulmates, but dan is stubborn and won’t admit it, interpret it as you like, okay I’ll stop with the tags now, platonic phan, platonic(?) phan, romantic phan, takes place after the tour, they watch your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleclawrox/pseuds/Huffleclawrox
Summary: Dan Howell doesn’t believe in soulmates.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! First fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! This can be interpreted as romantic or platonic (I didn’t want to write anything too romantic but not 100% platonic), they watch Your Name because I love that movie, and yeah. Short and sweet! Enjoy!

Soulmates.

If you wanted to get Daniel Howell off on a tangent about the improbability of the universe and the statistics of certain unexpected things happening, this was a way to do it since he did not believe in soulmates. 

Many people seem to believe in soulmates and use the word more offhandedly than they should. However, as much as the YouTuber may want to, he just couldn’t. The Earth was full of people, so it was unrealistic to think that there was just one person that was perfect for someone. 

Not only was it improbable, but it was also annoying that everyone thought of a soulmate as a romantic partner when it didn’t have to be. A soulmate could be anyone from a best friend to an enemy. He assumed many people thought of it as a romantic thing since it’s described as the one person that is perfect for you. The one person who compliments you. The one person who completes you.

So, that was the gist. Dan did not believe in soulmates. If anyone ever brought it up, he’d argue with them about how big the universe was, how unrealistic it was, how many people are very similar, and so on. This happened more often then some would think since his best friend, Phil Lester, believed in them.

Dan has tried many times to get Phil to realize that soulmates and things like fate and destiny just weren’t real, but the other man just wouldn’t listen. Phil was someone who thought that everything happens for a reason, to a certain extent. He believes that if something amazing happens that it must be fate or destiny. So, this also extended to soulmates. Whenever they had this ‘soulmate argument’, Dan would always ask who Phil thought his soulmate might be. The other man would then smile a loving smile and shrug before talking about his make believe soulmate that he calls Winston.

And all this takes them to where they are now. The tour is over and the two men are back at home. It’s a few days after they have gotten back but the two still haven’t unpacked everything and are refusing to realize that they should probably work soon. They would regret this decision later but that didn’t matter right now. Right now, they just wanted to rest after being on tour for so long. They just needed some time to themselves. And, of course, they were using that time to relax on the couch while on the internet. Dan was browsing the web on his laptop while Phil looked through Twitter on his phone. There was silence between the two that Phil occasionally broke to tell Dan something funny he saw, to tell him something that wasn’t really all that important, or with some weird noise. Phil didn’t really like silence but Dan didn’t mind it since it wasn’t awkward; it was comfortable.

After a while, the silence was broken by Phil, once again, when he asked Dan if he wanted to watch a movie. Dan agreed since it had been awhile since the two had watched a movie together. While Phil went to go pick out a movie, Dan ordered pizza. Once the pizza had gotten there and they got everything else they need, Phil showed Dan the movie he picked out. It was a Japanese animated movie called Your Name. Apparently, Phil had bought it before they went on tour but forgot about it. So, he put it in and they watched it.

After about one third of the way into the movie, Dan could see while Phil would get it. The two people in the movie seemed to be soulmates, though they just didn’t realize yet. Soulmates. Dan wanted to roll his eyes at how cliché it was but he reframed from doing so since the movie was pretty good so far. Even though Dan didn’t believe in soulmates, he found himself wondering what his soulmate would be like. Would they be male? Would they be female? Would they be short? Would they be tall? Would they be kind? Would they be rude? Would they be funny? Would they be boring? No, he still didn’t believe in soulmates, but it was something fun to think about. 

As he wondered this while somehow still paying attention to the movie, his eyes wandered over to Phil. His eyes were fixed on the tv and a small smile was on his lips. Dan felt himself smile before his eyes went back to the tv. Then, a thought crossed his mind. If soulmates were real, then would Phil be his soulmate? At first, he dismissed the thought. Of course he wouldn’t. That was just something that their fans liked to write about in fanfics with things like the red string of fate, timers, or tattoos. But, suddenly the thought was harder to ignore as he thought about everything the two had been through in the past nine years. Moving, collaborations, vidcon, traveling, 2012 Dan, writing books, going on tours, and so on. It was a lot and the idea that they might be soulmates if they did exist became harder to ignore after thinking about all of it. The two had spend nine years together. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but the last nine years together were the best years of Dan’s life. Phil meant so much to him. No, he wasn’t Dan’s boyfriend, but he was so much more than just a best friend. He was so much more. He meant everything to him. Without Phil, Dan wouldn’t be where he was today. Without Phil, Dan wouldn’t and couldn’t be Dan. They completed each other. You can’t have one without the other. Sure, they had their own channels and all that, but Dan couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine what it’d be like if they moved into separate places and stopped making as many videos together or talking almost daily. If that happened, the world might just implode.

As Dan finished thinking about the past nine years, he went back to paying attention to the movie. ‘Maybe, Dan thought, the whole soulmate idea isn’t completely bogus after all’. However, he’d never tell Phil this. He didn’t want to give his soulmate the satisfaction of knowing he was right.


End file.
